1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for providing a notification message in a mobile broadcast system, and in particular, to a method and system for providing a notification message using an interaction channel in a mobile broadcast system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile communication market constantly faces the need for the continued production of new services through a recombination or an integration of the existing technologies. Today, due to the development of communication and broadcast technologies, the conventional broadcast system or mobile communication system has reached the phase of providing broadcast services through portable terminals (or mobile terminals or terminals) such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and the like. The convergence of mobile communication services and Internet Protocol (IP) technology is now the mainstream of the next generation mobile communication technology, in order to conform with the latent market needs, the increasing user demand for multimedia services, the strategy of the service providers for providing new services like the broadcast service in addition to the existing voice service, and the interests of the Information Technology (IT) companies that are reinforcing their mobile communication business to meet the user demands.
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), which is a group assembled to study the standard for the inter-working between individual mobile solutions, has taken charge of establishing various application standards for mobile game, Internet service, and the like. In particular, OMA Browser and Content (BAC) Mobile Broadcast (BCAST) Sub Working Group, one of the OMA working groups, is studying the technology that provides broadcast services using mobile terminals. A brief description will now be made of a mobile broadcast system being discussed in OMA BCAST Working Group.
The mobile broadcast system includes a process of discovering a service by a terminal capable of receiving mobile broadcast, a process of subscribing to a service by the terminal, a process of providing various control information for receiving the service, a process of delivering the service, and a process of receiving the service by the terminal. In the mobile broadcast system, during a mobile broadcast process, the terminal receives a notification message including various control information for a broadcast service when the terminal receives the broadcast service.
In the mobile broadcast system, while the terminal receives a broadcast, changes may occur in the broadcast system due to various factors. Some of the changes can be the information that should necessarily be provided to the terminal. The information can include, for example, a change in a mobile broadcast service time, a change in information for the reception of the mobile broadcast service, and the like.
A method for delivering a notification message in the mobile broadcast system has already been defined.